doubledarefandomcom-20200213-history
Double Dare at Super Bowl
Double Dare at Super Bowl is a special Super Bowl LIII episode of the 2018 revival of Double Dare. The episode will be aired on February 3, 2019. Description Obstacle Course Trivia *Competing in the special will include NFL players Drew Brees of the New Orleans Saints and Russell Wilson of the Seattle Seahawks, as well as Scarlet Spencer and Dallas Young of Nickelodeon's ''Cousins for Life.Nickelodeon’s Double Dare Takes the Gridiron at Super Bowl LIII *The special was initially revealed on director Hans van Riet's website in November 2018, before being removed. Kevin�� on Twitter: "According to Hans van Riet (director of Double Dare), there will be a special episode of Double Dare airing on Super Bowl…" **It was later added back after promotional commercials began airing on Nickelodeon. Videos File:"Double Dare at Super Bowl" January 2019 promo commercial - Nickelodeon|Commercial for the episode File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Behind the Scenes|Behind the scenes of the episode, showing off the screens with 'Double Dare' and Nickelodeon logos on them File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Stadium|Video of the Nickelodeon and 'Double Dare' screens in the stadium File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Trailer|Trailer for the episode File:Double Dare - "Double Dare at Super Bowl" Set Tour|Behind the scenes video showing the set Super Bowl Opening Night File:Patriots' Duron Harmon in Double Dare challenge|Duron Harmon competes in a challenge File:Double Dare - Super Bowl Opening Night 2019 (1 7)|A challenge takes place File:Double Dare - Super Bowl Opening Night 2019 (2 7)|Marcus Peters and Dante Fowler Jr. compete in a challenge File:Double Dare - Super Bowl Opening Night 2019 (3 7)|Dallas Young acts as a hoop for a challenge File:Double Dare - Super Bowl Opening Night 2019 (4 7)|A challenge takes place File:Double Dare - Super Bowl Opening Night 2019 (5 7)|Dallas acts as a hoop for a challenge File:Double Dare - Super Bowl Opening Night 2019 (6 7)|A challenge takes place File:Double Dare - Super Bowl Opening Night 2019 (7 7)|Marcus and Dante compete Gallery DoubleDareSuperBowlSpecial.JPG|Post on Riet's website, via November 2018 DoubleDareSuperBowlSpecial1.JPG|Post on Riet's website, via January 2019 DoubleDareAtSuperBowl.png|Flyer with information for the taping Stad-SuperBowl.jpg|Stad St. Fleur's binder Scarlet-stadiumfield.jpg|Scarlet poses on the field Silberman-SuperBowl.jpg|Executive producer Josh Silberman in Mercedes-Benz Stadium PickIt-SuperBowl-SFA.jpg|Pick It backstage at the State Farm Arena DoubleDareAtSuperBowl-set.jpg|The set for the episode DoubleDareAtSuperBowl-set1.jpg DoubleDareAtSuperBowl-screen.jpg|The screen behind the set DoubleDareAtSuperBowl-outfit.gif|Blue team outfit Scarlet-DoubleDare-behindscenes.jpg|Scarlet gets ready before taping Super Bowl Opening Night StateFarmArena-OpeningNight.jpg|The State Farm Arena for Opening Night, with the Double Dare area at the bottom DDSuperBowlON1.jpg|Marc commentates DDSuperBowlON2.jpg|Participants compete in a ring tossing challenge DDSuperBowlON3.jpg|Marc at Opening Night DDSuperBowlON4.jpg|Marc on the Double Dare stage DDSuperBowlON5.jpg DDSuperBowlON6.jpg|Marc commentates while participants compete DDSuperBowlON7.jpg|Marc on the stage DDSuperBowlON8.jpg DDSuperBowlON9.jpg|View of the stage from an angle DoubleDare-SuperBowlON-stageaerial.jpg|Aerial view of the stage Mandel-SuperBowl.jpg|Nickelodeon Executive in Charge of Production, Mandel Ilagan poses behind the podium Dallas-SuperBowlON1.jpg|Dallas Young poses with the ring toss challenge props Dallas-SuperBowlON3.jpg Dallas-SuperBowlON2.jpg|Dallas in the crowd Dallas-SuperBowlON5.jpg DallasMarc-SuperBowlON.jpg|Dallas with Marc DallasMarc-SuperBowlON1.jpg Dallas-SuperBowlON4.jpg|Dallas poses on the stage Dallas-SuperBowlON7.jpg Dallas-SuperBowlON6.jpg|Dallas poses for challenges Dallas-SuperBowlON8.jpg|Dallas poses with the Super Bowl ring Dallas-SuperBowlRing.jpg Dallas-SuperBowlON9.jpg|Dallas sits backstage DDSuperBowlON-PickIt.jpg|Fans pose with Pick It DDSuperBowlON-PickIt1.jpg Marc-SuperBowlON.jpg|Marc at the event Dallas-SuperBowlON-velcroboard.jpg|Dallas roams the event with a mini-challenge Marc-DoubleDareSuperBowlON-stage.jpg|Marc poses on the stage DoubleDareStage-SuperBowlOpeningNight.jpg|The stage at opening night Dallas-InstagramStory.jpg Scarlet-InstagramStory.jpg BrooksReed-Scarlet.jpg|Scarlet with Brooks Reed Dallas-BrooksReed.jpg|Dallas with Brooks Reed Brooks-DallasScarlet1.jpg|Dallas and Scarlet talk with Brooks Brooks-DallasScarlet2.jpg|Dallas and Scarlet pose with Brooks Brooks-DallasScarlet3.jpg Brooks-DallasScarlet4.jpg Dallas-SuperBowl.jpg DallasScarlet-football.jpg|Scarlet and Dallas holding a football ScarletDallas1.jpg|Scarlet and Dallas together ScarletDallas2.jpg References Category:Double Dare (2018 Revival) Category:2018 Revival Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Super Bowl LIII